


All I've Ever Known

by booknerds_unite



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: FBI agent Tom Blake, FBI agent William Schofield, M/M, and ptsd, blake has no idea, blake is new and cute and smol, but make it FBI, scho has nightmares, scho is so tired and traumatized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booknerds_unite/pseuds/booknerds_unite
Summary: Special Agent William Schofield didn’t want a partner, not after what happened in the Somme Street Warehouse two years ago. The 31-year-old agent was perfectly happy with performing his duties on his own, even if his unit chief kept him away from certain aspects of the field. What he didn’t expect was to be stuck with Thomas Blake: a 24 year old fresh out of the Academy with no idea what he was getting into.
Relationships: Joseph Blake & Tom Blake, Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	All I've Ever Known

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this idea on Twitter and I just had to write it. Please enjoy, leave kudos and comments! Much love!

Will was used to waking up in a cold sweat, but he was started to get frustrated with the lack of sleep he was getting. Over the past two years, he had gotten used to his nightmares.

_“WILL!”_

He needed a drink. He needed to go to work. Will ran a hand over his face, his skin slick with sweat, and rolled out of bed.

He had been into Quantico at some of the oddest hours of his seven-year career over the past week, showing up to the training facilities at almost three in the morning with nothing but a wave of his badge to the door guard and then he would go to work at eight. This morning would apparently be no different.

He slipped into an Academy t-shirt, a pair of black gym shorts, and shoved his feet sleepily into his tennis shoes. Will had a ‘go-bag’ of work clothes and toiletries already in his car, a trick that seven years in the FBI had ingrained in his brain. He grabbed his badge and car keys on his way out of his apartment.

He hated the quiet drive to campus. Will always had, more so now since the accident. It had been a conscious choice to keep to himself, to not take a partner and to even stay lonely in his personal life, but his mind was so loud.

_“We have to call for backup, you have to wait!”_

Will slammed on the brake as his phone began to vibrate, scaring him out of his head. It was SSA Erinmore, his unit chief. He answered quickly. “Sir?”

“I knew you’d be awake. I’m assuming you’re on your way to Quantico?” The older man had been an agent for almost thirty years and had mentored Will for his entire career. Henry Erinmore knew Will almost better than Will knew himself.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Once you get here, I want you to report to my office immediately. I’ve got something for you.” Will almost pulled over again. He hadn’t gotten a true case since Somme Street and no psychiatrist was willing to sign off on him going away on a case without having a partner. He had no idea what Erinmore could possibly have for him.

“Sir, I don’t understand.”

“First, you can stop calling me sir, we aren’t soldiers. Second, this is of the utmost urgency and you need to stop panicking and drive faster.” Erinmore paused as if he could sense the fear suffocating Will. “You’ll be fine, kid. Just get here.”

Will could see the entrance to Quantico. “Alright, I’m just pulling in.”

No answer. Erinmore had hung up on him. Typical.

He dropped his things off at his desk and made his way to Erinmore’s office. Will was a new SA, on his way to joining the Behavioral Science Unit. Erinmore had been the BSU chief for years and had also taken Will under his wing, sort of grooming the boy for a role in the famed unit when the time came.

Will had fallen behind in the last few years, but Erinmore hadn’t given up. He had the sneaking suspicion that this early morning call had something to do with getting him back on his feet.

Erinmore’s office door was open and Will could hear voices from inside, many that he recognized and a few that he didn’t. He smoothed his shirt and stepped inside. Erinmore was sitting at his desk, his militant severity still present in the early hours of the morning. The man was a war veteran, a general, an author, and an experienced profiler. He was one of the most talented agents in the FBI and had taken down some of the most notorious criminals in history. Will had heard the tapes from his interviews with Ted Bundy, Jeffrey Dahmer, Ed Kemper. He was everything Will had wanted to be when he entered the Academy.

Standing near Erinmore was SSA Sanders, a man that Will was very familiar with and didn’t enjoy very much. Sanders was an instructor at the Academy and often ran training courses and supervised new agents. Will and the other SAs often joked that the man was a glorified babysitter. Sanders was so far up Erinmore’s ass that he would do anything the man asked of him.

The other two men in the room were new to Will. They looked similar, so much so that he assumed they were related. The taller one was obviously older, dressed in a dark suit and tie. His badge identified him as SSA Joseph Blake, from the Violent Crimes Unit. Will knew the name of Agent Blake, but he had never been in the same room with him. The man was practically a legend.

The younger man was a stranger. Short and definitely fresh from the Academy, dressed in a gray jacket, blue FBI t-shirt, and matching FBI sweats, with the standard-issue plain black tennis shoes. His cerulean blue eyes were still full of sleep and his light brown hair was haphazardly styled as if he had been pulled out of bed quickly. Will could tell that this young man was still sleeping in the Academy dorms. He couldn’t be any older than 24, maybe 25 at the most.

“William Schofield!” Erinmore stood at his entrance, pulling Will from his habitual profiling. “Nice of you to join us.” He clapped Will on the shoulder, pulling him over toward Agent Blake and the young man. SSA Sanders followed closely.

“Schofield, I’d like to introduce you to Agent Thomas Blake.” The younger man, Thomas, stepped forward.

_“Your new partner.”_

It felt as if Will had just been shot. All the air rushed from his lungs as he stared at the man, the actual fucking child standing before him. Erinmore couldn’t possibly be serious. Will felt lightheaded, every terrible moment of his nightmare running through his head like a horror movie. 

“Agent?” Sanders’ voice cracked through his ear like a whip, but he still didn’t reply. “Agent Schofield?”

“You can’t actually be serious.” Will choked. Erinmore nodded at the elder Blake brother and Joe ushered his younger brother into the hall, closing the door behind them. 

“William I-”

“You can’t actually be serious.” Will repeated, his voice trembling. Erinmore once again nodded, this time at Sanders to leave. Erinmore sat at his desk, calmly watching Will. 

“What are you thinking?”

“I-I can’t do this again.” Will gripped his hair in his fists, furiously fighting back tears. “Not after…” The words stayed lodged in his throat. “Not again.” 

“Tom is an extraordinary agent, top of his class. He’s also got Joseph Blake for a brother and more energy than I’ve ever seen.” 

“That doesn’t matter!” Will could feel the tears tumbling onto his cheeks. “He’s got no experience, no real-world training! He’ll die no matter what!” 

“William.” Erinmore got up and put his arm around him. “He’s not Jack, this is not Somme Street. That was not your fault, you had no idea what you were headed into. If anything, that was one of the biggest FBI failures of the century.”

Will moved away and wiped his face, taking a deep breath. “I need some time. Please.” 

_ He needed to hit something. Hard.  _

Erinmore handed him a folder. “You’ve got until eight. Look this over and Tom is your partner whether you like it or not.”

Will looked out the window into the hallway, at Tom’s young face. A knot formed in the pit of his stomach, but he did his best to bury it away. “Yes, sir.” 


End file.
